Unbroken
by Agent Lateralus01
Summary: The tables are turned it's up to Dan to help Chris with a very serious ordeal of Elise leaving him. Can they find a way to mend things or will this new dilemma change things forever? Dan vs. fanfiction. Rating subject to change along with genre.
1. Unbroken

**Dan vs. and it's copyrights does not belong to me quite obviously as this is a mere fanfiction.**

**Reviewers please be kind.** :)

It was an unusually calm morning as Dan slept in his bed, which was to say the least littered with a half empty bag of potato chips, a notebook and several pens along with a copy of 'To kill a Mockingbird'. Dan, thinking it was a how-to book had haphazardly checked it out of the library in hopes of exacting revenge on the noisy bird that had built a bird nest directly outside his bathroom window. The library would have to deal with a searing tirade because of this injustice in due time.

The relentless morning sun peaked through the closed blinds and cast a thin sliver of light on the wall, illuminating the alarm clock face on the nightstand and onto his half squinting face. "You win this round, sun.." He muttered dragging himself from the bed; the bag of chips fell to the floor showering his feet in its greasy golden goodness. "Shit, that's just what I need." Dan grimaced at the mess before bending to pick them up returning them to their bag. "There. Good as new!" He justified, resting the bag on the floor.

Maneuvering his way through the build up of junk; Dan made his way to the couch. It had clicked in his head that he no vendettas yet thus far as he turned on the tv, flipping though a few channels. 'Try Glu-Dent denture cream!' One commercial boasted, with a broad smiling aging old man and his wife both showing sparkling teeth. "Yeah, right." Dan countered before changing the channel to the next with a show about women giving birth. "Egads! Where's the blur marks?" He spat, squeezing his eyes shut as he quickly fiddled with the remote, flipping the channel again. Finally cartoon showing a robot attacking another robot appeared on the screen, much to his satisfaction. Dan relaxed against the sofa propping his feet up on the coffee table that is until the phone rang, jolting him from his moment of contentment.

Tearing the phone from the receiver, Dan snarled, ready for a merciless verbal onslaught, until he heard Chris. "Hi Dan, can I come over? I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Dan's expression went from fuming to puzzled as he replied "It's that bad?" He spoke, his voice faltering slightly with worry. "I'm afraid so, Dan. Listen I'll be there in a few minutes." The buzz of the ended phone call was distant as he held the receiver idly in his hand wondering what could have possibly happened to make Chris sound so utterly destroyed. Something was terribly wrong, Dan decided. Sure, Chris had his moments of panic and disappointment about things now and then but this was not at all a case of his overreacting.

Within five minutes with which Dan hastily put on a pair of jeans, there was a knock at the door. He rushed to open it, ushering his friend inside. Dan noted Chris's appearance as he watched him wander to the couch and sit pensively. The man before him didn't look like his usually chipper sidekick. No, he looked like a disheveled and completely lost soul that just happened to look like him. Taking a seat in the dusty old recliner across from Chris, Dan paused for a moment before speaking. "Geez, you don't look so well. What happened?" He asked in a quieter than usual tone.

Chris glanced at Dan as he rubbed his forehead debating how exactly to tell him. "She left me." His expressionless face was a solemn confirmation of this, his eyes shifting to the wall. "You're kidding me!" Dan spoke skeptically. "No, no I'm not." was the simple reply. After a few seconds of silence ticked by, Dan shifted in his chair not wanting to believe and yet knowing this was indeed the truth. "But why..? You were so good to her and now this?" The question of 'why' made Chris uneasy as he sat picking his fingernails and hesitating until he met Dan's gaze and averted his eyes to the floor. "I just really don't know. We were arguing all night and she wouldn't even tell me for what reason. All she said was that she felt neglected and that there wasn't any love between us and to get out. Now all I have is my car, I don't even have a place to stay. I'd really rather not go into a long discussion about it.." his voice trailed after this and paused again before glancing back at his friend.

Dan himself, even with his more warped rationalization of things knew there was something missing as he got up from the chair and stood before him choosing not to question him again. Instead he stared at him plainly as if in thought. "You can stay here you know, just don't think you can assume being in charge, ok? This is my place after all." He spoke in a half heartedly stern voice even though an air of kindness was present.

Chris looked somewhat relieved at hearing this, though still nonetheless hurt over the bigger situation at hand. "You don't have to, I just didn't know where else to go." Of course Dan would have none of it. "Nonsense, you are my friend, and so you're staying. Looks like I have a lot of cleaning ahead of me." He muttered, taking in the sight of the living room, then the kitchen.

Finally after a few hours of scrubbing sweeping and bagging, Dan along with Chris's help had managed to get the place looking decent. "Well at least cleaning the stench in here made for a somewhat of a distraction." Chris quipped, scrunching his face in disgust as he remembered the horrors of the bathroom in particular earning a quick glare from Dan. "Hey, you offered to help. So, what about we go get some pizza?" He spoke, dusting his black shirt as he fiddled with the keys to his hatchback.

Walking to outside to his car along with Chris, Dan looked over his car before with his usual wariness before getting in. At the very least New Mexico had learned its lesson about throwing brochures tied to bricks through his car window, much to his satisfaction.


	2. Arrangements

**To all of the beautiful young & talented viewers or those who are so interested, I hope that my work is enriching entertaining and at least sub par with your standards of fanfiction. It is with great honor that I write for such a rich and stunningly brilliant category as Dan vs. I can only hope that I inspire like-minded fans to be so virtuous and bold as to help build a Dan vs. fanfiction archive worthy of the namesake it honors. Cheers.**

**( Editors Note: Apologies for grammatical and punctual errors! Feel welcome to advise correction of any errors! ^^ )**

Driving back from the local Pizza Den the rain poured steadily as if reflecting Chris's mood concerning the breakup, his mind recounting the argument from last night. He had arguments with Elise before but now it was finally over and very hard to believe. He had feared this would happen at some point, as he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach for some time now. Try as he had to deny it so many times yet it lingered and gnawed. Now it remained absent as if somehow satisfied, leaving coldness. So ironic that his happiness with Elise would soon turn into something so bitter, like that of a rosy apple which turns to rotted withered fruit. His heart ached and yet in a sense he felt strangely calm in a sense as he toned out Dan's grumbling over the radio station of choice.

The meal had gone fine that is until an employee made a wisecrack about Dan's stature and a kiddie meal prompting him jump the counter and to try and burn his face on the stovetop.

At least Dan had tried to tone it down for Chris's sake and for the most part had succeeded this time. Chris was somewhat awestruck by this. His usually relentlessly temperamental friend really did care underneath all the ranting, bossiness and wild demeanor. Chris couldn't help but half-heartedly smirk at his effort despite himself, as it was obvious he cared deep down in that twisted heart.

Soon the car grew silent, Chris had found Dan had stopped his ranting and was studying him. "You're awfully quiet." The shorter of the two observed. "Yeah, considering everything, I'm just not really in a talkative mood." Chris sighed as he pulled his blue sedan up beside the apartment.

Walking into the apartment, Dan stretched and set his keys down and watched as Chris went over to the couch equally as tired. "You're not planning on sleeping there are you?"

"Where else would I sleep?" Chris remarked tiredly rolling his eyes as Dan went out of the room momentarily only to have a blanket chucked at him a few moments later once he reappeared. "Well not there, unless you want to meet the resident roaches staring you down at 2:AM." He replied matter-of-factly, hands on hips.

Immediately Chris got up, with a disturbed expression on his face. "Eww, that's just sick, Dan! Ever heard of an exterminator?" Dan waved a hand dismissively at the thought as if such things were nothing more than a lavish expense. "Nah, too much money. Now follow me."

Trudging through the hallway they eventually came to Dan's bedroom, which Chris had helped him clean earlier. He recalled being surprised they were able to get all the clothes to the washer without the aide of a wheelbarrow as he stared idly at a Buahuas concert poster until he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Earth to Chris, are you going to help me with this thing or not?" Dan interrupted as he wrestled with what appeared to be a fold out bed. "Oh cool, you have one of those! Why don't you use it?" Chris gaped before successfully removing it from its dusty confines, then sitting. "I _did_ try to use it. There were issues." Came a clipped reply from Dan, followed by a few muttered obscenities as he kicked one of the bed's feet. Chris looked at Dan for a minute confused, before the realization hit him, his face cracking with a grin. "Oh don't tell me.." Laughter erupted from the taller of the two as he lay upon the bed holding his sides.

Dan furrowed his brow in embarrassment and annoyance. "Hey stop laughing! I can't help that it was a shoddy bed. The damn thing kept wanting to go back into the wall!"

"Sure you weren't too light?" Chris teased, fighting back more fits of laughter as his friend's expression revealed the truth then falling back on the bed howling with laughter.

"Chris I demand you stop laughing now!" He fumed, his fists clenching into tight balls as he walked toward the bed, yet finding his demand falling on deaf ears.

"I'm warning you!" Still nothing. "That's it!" He roared as he bent level to his incapacitated friend, pinching his ear.

"Oww! That really hurt, you need to lighten up." He spoke, giving Dan a look. Rubbing his ear Chris stood as he observed the bed in question. At least it had a decent mattress and sheets on it, he noticed until being hit by a pillow." "Gee thanks, Dan."

"You're welcome Chris." Dan returned smugly at the dead on blow and headed toward the bathroom, returning shortly after wearing sleep pants and his usual 'jerk' shirt.

Not shortly after morning had broke, Chris was up and moving about. Sleep had proven difficult, not because of the accommodations but the dreams that festered in his mind, making for a restless night indeed. Every time he'd managed to go back to sleep there were the memories, arguments and Elise's scornful expression as words of blame and resentment became a torrent. Images flew by like haunting reminders as he twitched in his sleep, clawing at the tangled blanket that had trapped him amidst his restlessness.

So here he was now in his house robe staring at a tv set, a bowl of soggy cornflakes sitting idly on the side table as he tried to ignore the absence of appetite in favor of his wellness. The tv played a comedy movie about a rookie cop and his comical failings as Chris sat there unmoved by the humor, his thoughts busy until his cell phone clattered to the floor buzzing and vibrating. Picking it up, Chris hesitated upon seeing Elise's ID photo on the screen. Sighing anxiously he accepted the call.

"Yeah, what is it, Elise?" He asked defeated as he raked a hand though his messy hair. "You left a few things at the house I thought you'd want to pick up. Did you find a place to stay?" she asked flatly, amidst the noise in the background.

"Yeah, kind of." Chris spoke as he moved into the bathroom shutting the door behind him so as not to wake Dan. "Kind of?" Came the reply followed by a second of hesitation. "Oh I get it, _him_ again." Her voice tinged with a slight snarl at the word.

Chris cringed slightly at her venomous tone. "Oh come on, Elise. Not this again." Dread thick in his voice. "You just don't get it do you, Chris?" Came the reply, however dripping in resentment and Chris prepared himself as he rubbed a free hand over his face preparing for yet another long tirade.

Meanwhile Dan stirred from his sleep and sat up, this time without any disturbance to incur his wrath. "Looks like I finally get a break today, huh?" he mused with a peaceful smile as he rested his feet on the floor, standing just in time for a mouse which happened by to bite his toe. "Ah damn! Why you little bastard son of Mickey!" He seethed as the mouse sat there chattering gleefully and rubbing it's vile feet together as if reveling in its accomplishment, only to be met with Dan's foot sending the little pest sailing into the wall.

"Damn vermin. Maybe Chris is right about the whole exterminator thing." He contemplated as he examined his toe then made his way to the bathroom for ointment.

Reaching for the knob, Dan stopped as he heard Chris's voice from the other side of the door and paused.

"Elise, We've been over this! Leave him out of it…"

"He is not the reason! Listen now, he's my friend and I don't understand this sudden hatred for him…"

"Yeah, I'll be over there to pick it up tomorrow. I'm still trying to digest all of this, okay?"

Chris closed the phone and examined his face in the mirror, inspecting the lines underneath his eyes. "Maybe it is better this way, if she can't be more tolerant." He spoke with some doubt in his voice. Maybe he did spend a lot of time with Dan. So what?

Reaching for the knob, he brushed a hand through his hair again; he really needed to take his mind off this he decided until he noticed Dan awaiting him on the other side and an expectant look. Obviously he had heard enough of the conversation and would want to know more.

This looked to be the beginning of a very long day.


	3. Make Me Whole

**A/N: Having seen Dan Vs the Barber, I chose to make Dan's character somewhat more amorous as in the beginning of said episode while trying not to go too OOC. Please accept my apologies if this has been far from accomplished or less than satisfactory to you the viewers.** ^^;

"Umm..hi Dan." Chris choked out meekly as Dan's stern unwavering gaze met him. He hoped to play off what might have been overheard, despite how unlikely that was of happening now.

"Cut the crap, Chris. What was that just about?" Dan demanded, jabbing a thumb in direction of the bathroom.

Chris felt a bead of sweat start to trickle down his forehead, but maintained his resolve. "Wait, what was what about?" His gaze averted to the floor when Dan poked a finger into his chest. "I knew it! You're keeping something from me! I'm not stupid, I heard you talking to Elise about me!" Dan's tone was serious a determined glare on his face as his eyes locked onto that of his friend's. He wasn't about to back down now.

Chris felt himself become uneasy as Dan backed him against a wall quite figuratively and literally for that matter and let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine, you really want to know? Elise felt ignored by me, said I wasn't focused on her like I should've been and she was right. She thinks I'm too focused on you."

Dan contemplated this for a moment as he stood there, the realization not registering. "So…?" He finally managed urging Chris to proceed with his point.

Sighing in defeat, Chris let the words leave his mouth well aware that he'd likely regret it later. "Okay don't take this the wrong way but Elise thinks there's more going on between the two of us, like that we're involved."

The room fell absolutely silent for a moment after those words were spoken, anticipation hanging in the air like a thick fog as Chris awaited Dan's reaction and feeling a knot forming in his gut. Dan on the other hand was at a loss of words, a stunned look on his face. Finally he rubbed his chin as he looked back at Chris. "How _exactly_ do you feel about me?"

Needless to say Chris was shocked. Dan wasn't fuming insulted or grossed out at what Elise had insinuated, this new question however sent his mind reeling as he fumbled with an answer to something he'd never quite thought about. _How did he feel about Dan?_

He'd never thought of Dan in a romantic way and yet now that he was presented with such a question, it intrigued him. "Well, Dan. Now that I think about it, I've never looked at you romantically. What about you?" He finally responded._ How indeed did Dan feel about him as well? _He always did call him first whenever he felt he'd been wronged and berated him relentlessly whenever Chris ignored him, but all of that could mean nothing..or maybe not.

Chris felt his throat become dry as he waited for his friends answer. What if Dan did have feelings for him and not just the romantic kind, but the carnal kind as well?

He suddenly became tense as his shorts became tighter beneath his robe, causing the fabric to tent slightly and wondering if Dan would notice.

Dan moved in closer seemingly not noticing what had just transpired or so Chris thought as he watched a smile form on the other's lips. Dan pulled the taller of the two closer to him, his breath on Chris's ear. "What about me? Well let's just say I've waited a long time for this." Dan's voice became more smooth and dark with that sentence, his presence more commanding right now but to Chris it always had been and he was always all to willing to bend to his will. It was funny, really. Despite his stature, Dan held an intimidating air as if it came natural to him.

Pressing his lips against Chris's, Dan sought to explore every inch of his friend's mouth with a newfound hunger and passion. How he'd waited, but never had the opportunity to act arisen until now. There was so much lost time that Dan was determined to fill in the here and now as he drew Chris down to the floor, his body now against that of Chris's and aware of the little secret underneath Chris's robe. Reaching under the loosely tied garment, Dan broke the kiss with a smirk. Moving his hand over his friend's swollen arousal, Dan went in for another kiss only to have his advances refused..

Chris pressed his hand against his friend's chest despite being affected their encounter. "I'm not sure about this, Dan." He spoke, a tremble audible in his voice.

"No, you're just nervous.." came Dan's confident reply but found his sentence cut short.

"I need time to think about this and sort out my feelings." Reaching a hand nervously behind his head, Chris couldn't help but feel bad for Dan as he stood and readjusted his clothes before heading back into the bedroom and going through the satchel he'd packed for some fresh clothes.

Dan propped himself in the doorway unusually confident for a man usually so ill tempered. "Come on Chris, I've known you for how many years now? Besides your reaction said it all." Dan gestured casually to his own groin to emphasize his point. Chris simply rolled his eyes before smoothing the wrinkles out of his trademark orange shirt and khakis and adjusting his belt. "Listen, you're just going to have to trust me on this. You wouldn't just jump into a relationship if you hadn't wasn't absolutely sure would you?"

"..of course not." Dan moved away from the doorframe and followed Chris into the kitchen, watching intently as he picked up his car keys.

"Where are we going?" He asked still a tad oblivious until Chris gave him a look. "You mean where am 'I' going? I'm sorry Dan, but I've already said it before. I have to figure out where I want to go with this. At least give me that. I'll be back in a few hours."

Dan's brow furrowed at this in a stubborn expression and as much as he wanted to change his friend's mind, as much as he wanted to grab him and kiss him fiercely right then and there, he let him walk out the door. He waited three seconds, then five until his fist met the closed door in a fit of frustration. Now all he could do was wait and yet already he had a plan in the works.

As Chris drove, thoughts flooded his mind. Was this something he really wanted? He asked himself over and over again. It was hard to deal with the situation between him and Elise, let alone having to decipher a wave of new feelings for another so soon. Not that he blamed Dan, in fact the more he thought it over the more it became obvious the guy had feelings for him as he recounted memories of their exploits. In fact Dan was somewhat obsessed yet how had he never noticed before?

Soon reaching his destination, Chris stopped the car at a quiet field on the outskirts of the city. Perhaps in this peaceful solitude, he would find the answers that he needed. Walking into the field, which the overgrown weeds and occasional flower wafted in the breeze, he came to a large flat rock and sat down. 'Do I really want to be with him?' He asked as the wind ruffled his hair and storm clouds hung overhead.

Remembering again the memories he had with Dan, Chris searched his feelings. Annoyance, nervousness friendship and comradery came to mind easily enough and yet there was more. Perhaps a few repressed feelings?

Chris then realized that there were feelings for Dan that he had tried to keep hidden from himself in his mind. It was undeniable now as he felt a blush form over his face as his hidden desires began to surface. Even if they were as innocent as wanting to just hug the guy or show him compassion to counter the hate he had for the world and yet so much more existed even still.

Feeling the breeze getting strong, Chris reveled in these new emotions as he laid back on the rock, his voice barely a whisper. 'I love him.' He said this as if it were an amazing discovery a small smile forming on his lips as he relaxed there. 'I wonder if that new Deli on Vanowen Street has opened yet.'

After stopping by the Deli and picking up some sandwiches for Dan and himself, Chris found himself parked alongside the dingy apartment building. Sitting for a moment, Chris debated the scenario while he fiddled with the car keys, trying to prepare himself. He knew how eager Dan was already from their first encounter, and this left him feeling awkward and in need of quelling his nerves.

Shutting the car door, Chris glanced at the sky. It had gotten awfully dark on the way home, the rain just beginning to sprinkle and the sky overhead thick with black clouds as he knocked on Dan's door

No answer.

"Come on Dan, open the door!" Chris begged but still nothing. Trying the doorknob, he found it to surprisingly be unlocked and let himself in finding the lights off, and setting the bag of food on the counter.

"Dan..?" He called worriedly hoping for an answer but the place remained silent except for Mr. Mumbles purr as he rubbed against Chris's feet.

"Listen Dan, I'm sorry I left. I've found out a few things about myself and well.." Chris stopped as he saw a shadow move quickly past a window and felt a chill down his spine. Was it Dan or had someone broken in? "Umm..Dan is that you?" Chris asked in a weak and terrified voice.

Right after that, he felt something brush against his back, followed by a hushed voice…

"You don't have to tell me anything, Chris. I already know your answer." Dan spoke eerily soft as he brushed his hands over Chris's hips and letting them linger there for a moment before slipping in front of him. 'Follow me into the bedroom.' He commanded of Chris in a smooth tone. He knew Chris would listen, he always did.

When he and Chris were together in the dimly lit room, Dan moved beside the bed, motioning for Chris to sit. Chris obeyed and felt the beginnings of an arousal as Dan set about unzipping his jeans, which didn't seem to bother him in the least. Rising up, Chris felt somewhat awkward about his jeans and boxers being removed and being exposed to his friend as a blush formed on his face.

Once in position in front of Chris, Dan lightly touched the arousal before him in a delicate way, his eyes finding Chris's. "Don't speak, just enjoy." There was that unusually soft tone again lingering on his words.

Leaning forward, Dan proceeded to lick his entire length, while one of his hands massaged Chris's balls carefully. Gritting his teeth from the raw pleasure from this alone, Chris thought back. Elise had never given him oral before.

Without so much as a moment's notice, Dan began sucking on the head of Chris's arousal carefully working his way down. He was being extra careful to take his time, eventually enveloping his entire length. His mouth was like fire against Chris's skin, an inferno of passion that burned the very core of his soul. At least his mouth was good for more than just ranting and cursing. Chris smirked at this thought between the small gasps as he watched the other work. Breath hitching in his throat momentarily Chris tightened his hold on the bed sheets as he neared completion. "Ahh..Dan don't stahh.." Chris fumbled with words as he panted, Dan now moving rapidly up and down on him until he was at his peak. "Oh gosh..I'm gonna...ahhnnh..!" Chris tensed as his release poured into Dan's mouth, a little dripping down his chin as he parted and proceeded to swallow.

Dan smirked as he made his way over Chris's body, straddling him. That familiar look of sheer confidence mixed with mischievousness, how had Chris never felt the sheer intensity of it until now? Even more, he was Dan's focus, his prey. Such thoughts made his skin tingle and his breath hitch softly in his throat as he was overcame by his friend, his thumbs sliding under the edges of his shirt pushing it from his body in a slow taunting way and tossed carelessly aside.

Gentle kisses touched Chris's chest, each one like the kiss of a glorious flame with which he wanted to burn in forever as he closed his eyes, his voice

softly uttering the other's name. Surely Dan was drawing out the process in order to make him sweat and oh how it was working.

As quickly as it began, Dan stood up. 'Turn around and bend over." He whispered urgently, lust lacing his voice. He himself hadn't bothered with undressing, no for some reason he liked it better this way. Satisfied with Chris's obedience, he set to work moving his fingers to his mouth. "Suck them for me." He commanded of him as he leaned down, breath hot against his ear.

Chris's tongue caressed his fingers fervently, understanding of the reason and not at all willing to keep him waiting. Every fiber in his body ached for this moment now, this climax.

Once Dan was satisfied with Chris's work he gently slid one finger into him, earning a gasp from the other. "God Chris, could you be any tighter?" He pondered aloud amazed and at the same time aroused, his finger writhing against the tightness and soon joined by a second.

Whimpering was the only response Chris could manage to give, his whole body fine tuned on the new sensations, lusting for more as he struggled to wait patiently.

"Dan..please.."

Dan merely smiled at this. He truly did have him well trained if he could elicit such a response in him. Words were not needed now however, only actions.

Sliding his fingers out, Dan carefully positioned himself at Chris's entrance gently pushing in. In all honesty he was deceptively well endowed despite what his height implied and now Chris was fully understanding of this fact.

Slowly inch-by-inch pushed into Chris, with soft yet strained utterances of the shorter one's namesake filling the room until he was buried to the hilt.

"Are you ready for this?" Dan asked though no answer was needed, as it was already obvious.

Pulling out almost entirely, he thrust back in firm and hard. He wasn't about to let Chris forget their first time, not if he could help it.

With each thrust came a more slow deliberateness, the sensations filling them both like an electric pulse. Dan kept this rhythm for a while, slow hard and deep as if each thrust were a reminder to Chris of his dominance over him.

Dan couldn't help but be mesmerized by Chris's moans and cries, the desperation in his desire. He sensed he had wanted this for sometime as well, which made him all the more driven.

Gaining momentum, Dan felt a spark awaken in him, a burning primal lust that intensified his movements. He needed this.

Looking down upon Chris, he noticed his body trembling and his moans that of sincere approval, his climax wasn't too far off now. The man beneath him trembled in the throes of sheer electric lust and came onto the bed sheets. Feeling the tightness constricting around him, Dan felt a wave of white-hot pleasure over his body followed his own lustful outcry and hard release.

Removing himself from his friend, Dan found himself turned on at the sight of his own fluids seeping out of his friend, but chose to take no further action other than cuddling next to that of a very spent Chris who was now drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Perhaps the most peaceful he'd had since the breakup. Smiling, Dan rose up carefully so as not to wake him. "Rest well, Chris." He spoke in a loving whisper and kissed him gently on his lips before curling back against him, exhausted and ready for a nap himself. The rain outside became steadier; it's pitter-patter lulling him into a blissful sleep as well.

For once in his life, the world wasn't such a horrible place after all.


End file.
